


Quirrelmort Hogwarts AU

by imapsychiatristgetlost



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, at least people think he is, but maybe he isn't, snape is kinda crazy, well maybe he actually is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapsychiatristgetlost/pseuds/imapsychiatristgetlost
Summary: After Tom helped out this random Ravenclaw one time, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened.Well, it was kind of a big deal, the guy could have died or at least get hurt very badly.But things like that hadn't bothered Tom before. It was the first time he ever cared about someone.Will it last for just a while or will it really impact Tom's life... for better or for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction started off as a One-Shot but then I kept writing so let's see where this is going. 
> 
> This chapter was the original One-Shot and I wrote it in the middle of the night so it's very crappy, please excuse me. The following chapters are better (at least in my opinion). 
> 
> Have fun reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

»You know what's the best thing about being a Slytherin, Lucius?«  
»There are many great things about it.«  
»I know, but I am talking about the BEST.«  
»Tell me, Tom.«  
»People fear you.« Tom passed one of the Ravenclaws while saying that, which made him flinch. Lucius laughed, following Tom on his broom.  
»Oh, I know. What's your point?«  
»Nothing. It's just fun seeing people be afraid of you.«

»There, the Snitch!« Lucius pointed at the little golden ball that had just whooshed past them. Tom decided to follow it. The match had been pretty boring so far. Slytherin was going to win, as always. These Ravenclaws were witty, but they couln't do sports for a living. Tom had been watching the other team's Seeker for a while. It was almost adorable how he was not even close to catching the Snitch. But Tom was going to end the match at last; the Ravenclaws had been disgraced enough for now and Tom eventually wanted to go back to his dorm.

Tom had just started chasing the Snitch when a skinny person on a broom appeared next to him. The other Seeker. Tom looked over his shoulder and smiled spitefully at him. The Ravenclaw's eyes were narrowed and he looked really determined to catch the Snitch. How pitiful.

»Hey, you!« The Ravenclaw showed no reaction. He didn't let anyone distract him. A good quality for a Seeker, but not good enough to beat Tom.  
»So you're not talking to me? Fine.« Tom sped up a little to increase the distance between them. He didn't look back again and when he was just about to catch the Snitch he had almost forgotten about the Ravenclaw behind him.

Almost.

He was reminded of his existence when he heard a dull sound. Tom knew that sound very well. It was the sound of someone being hit by a quaffle.

Tom didn't know why he even cared. This happened so often during quidditch matches. He should just catch the Snitch and end the game. But something stopped him from doing so.

Instead he turned his broom around and followed the falling Ravenclaw. Only seconds before he hit the ground, Tom managed to grab the other guy's arm and heave him onto his broom.

The crowd cheered. Tom had totally forgotten how many people were watching him. He looked at the Ravenclaw in front of him who seemed barely conscious and had a bruise on his head. Then he looked around and saw people approaching him. They looked shocked, but happy. Lucius was the first one to speak.

»Did you just give up our win for a Ravenclaw?« Tom shrugged. »We were gonna win either way«, he responded. Before any other student could say anything, Miss Pomfrey who had just appeared at the quidditch field shouted: »Get Quirrell down here, Mr Riddle! He needs to get to the Hospital Wing immediately!«

~~~

»Why did you do that?«, Lucius asked when he and Tom were finally alone in their dorm. »What do you mean?« Lucius rolled his eyes. »You know what I mean.« Tom didn't look at him and just shrugged. »Why not? I pitied him, I guess. He looked so vulnerable and his team was already losing.«

Lucius just nodded. »Whatever. Imma go to sleep, I've had enough for today.« Tom mumbled something incomprehensible. He wanted to sleep as well, but he couldn't. Something kept him awake, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Was he... worried? He hadn't heard anything about that Ravenclaw since. Was he okay?

Tom sighed. He had to know how the boy was, otherwise he wouldn't be able to find rest tonight.

~~~

It was an easy thing for Tom to sneak out of his dorm. He had done it many times. He had never before done it to visit the Hospital Wing, but there was a first time for everything.

»Riddle?« Tom winced when he heard someone say his name. Miss Pomfrey stood behind him. But when Tom turned around to look at her, she didn't look mad. On the contrary, she smiled at him.

»Are you here to visit Quirrell?«  
»Quirrell...?«  
»The Seeker you saved earlier today.«  
»Yeah, right«, Tom admitted.  
»He's fine so far«, Miss Pomfrey informed him. »He would be in a way worse state right now if you hadn't kept him from hitting the ground.«  
Tom nodded. »Can I...?«, he asked, looking at the bed where Quirrell lay.  
»Of course. And no worries, I won't tell anyone.« She winked at Tom before she left just as fast as she'd appeared.

Tom took a deep breath. Then he slowly approached the Ravenclaw whose name apparently was Quirrell. He had a bandage around his head and his eyes were closed. Tom looked at him for a while. He winced when Quirrell suddenly opened his eyes.

Tom didn't say anything and just slowly turned around to get going. He stopped when he heard a soft tone. »What was that?« »Thank you«, Quirrell repeated.

Tom didn't move. Eventually, he turned back to face Quirrell. When he saw the smile on the Ravenclaw's face, he couldn't help himself but smile back at him. »You are welcome.«


	2. Chapter 2

»Where've you been?« Tom winced when he heard Lucius' voice. He had just entered their dorm and hadn't expected his friend to be awake. 

»Just... going for a walk«, Tom mumbled. »Couldn't sleep.« At least the last part was true. Lucius didn't say anything else and went back to sleep. So did Tom eventually. He was really tired and now that he knew that Quirrell was alright, he was finally able to sleep. 

~~~

The next day when Tom was walking down the hall with Lucius by his side, he could literally feel the strange glances on him. Some Ravenclaws smiled at him, some Slytherins looked despising at him and most Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors looked rather suspicious or confused.   
Tom sighed internally. He didn't know why he'd done what he did either. But was it really so absurd for Slytherin to save a Ravenclaw? 

»Hey, Tom!«, someone a row behind Tom hissed. He recognized that voice immediately and frowned. When he turned around he looked at no one else than Severus Snape. The scoffing look  
on his face annoyed the shit out of Tom, but he pretended to be chill. 

»What do you want, Snape?« »Did you become soft yesterday or have you always been soft? You are a disgrace to the house Slytherin.« Tom narrowed his eyes and was about to retort something when he was interrupted by the teacher. 

»Mr Riddle, why exactly are you talking to Mr Snape instead of listening to what I am saying?«  
»Professor, Snape was the one talking to me!«   
»I don't want to hear your excuses. Next time I catch you talking to your classmates you'll get detention. 5 points from Slytherin.«

After that, Tom was actually silent for the rest of class. He didn't let Snape or anyone else distract him, though it would be a lie to say no one tried. The last thing Tom needed now was more bad light on him. 

~~~

Luckily, only a few days later people had mostly stopped talking about the incident during the Quidditch match. It hadn't been that big of a deal after all, just something very unusual. 

It was dinner time and all the students and professors were in the Great Hall when something happened that reminded everyone of what had happened a few days ago. 

Tom was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating and talking to Lucius as usual, when people around him suddenly started whispering and looking at Tom from the corners of their eyes. But Tom didn't dare asking anyone what was going on. He pretended to be oblivious to the changing atmosphere around him. Only a person clearing his throat behind him managed to get Tom's attention. He turned around. The person standing there was no one else than the Ravenclaw Tom had saved at that Quidditch game. The bandage around his head was gone, but there was still a bruise to be seen. 

Now most of the people in the Great Hall had gone silent. Tom felt like everyone was staring at them. Quirrell, Voldemort remembered was his name, was the one who broke the silence. 

»I haven't gotten the chance to thank you properly«, he said and put out his hand. Tom shook it after only a short time of hesitation. He was confused.   
Why did Quirrell pretend he hadn't thanked him? Didn't he want people to know? Did he try to protect Tom's reputation by keeping his visit in the Hospital Wing a secret? Or did he just not remember what happened? 

Tom had no answers to all of these questions and he definitively couldn't ask them right now. He was going to confront Quirrell about this, of that he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, when most students were going to their houses, Tom followed the Ravenclaws instead. It was hard recognizing a single person in the huge crowd.

Eventually he saw the skinny, dark-haired guy he was looking for. Tom had prepared a little note in the Great Hall that said _Tomorrow, Quidditch field, 5 pm_. He had chosen a time and place they were allowed to be because he didn't know whether Quirrell was down for breaking the rules.

Now Tom only needed to get the note into Quirrell's pocket which was easy using the Wingardium Leviosa spell.  
When he was done, Tom hurried to get to the Slytherin house before anyone would realize he was missing.

~~~

The next day Tom was impatiently waiting for school to be over. He didn't know if Quirrell had read the note nor if he even cared. The only way to find out was to be at the Quidditch field at five o'clock.

At quarter to five Tom was making his way to the meeting point. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to say. He would just think of something spontaneously.

Before Tom arrived at the Quidditch field, laughter and yelling caught his attention. He turned to direction the noise was coming from. He spotted several figures about 150 feet away from him. His curiosity was too big to just ignore them, so he approached the people. When he was close enough, Tom could hear what they were saying.

»You're a douchebag, Potter.« That was Snape!  
»You think so, huh?«_ James Potter._  
»Well, at least I have something you don't have.«  
Tom could see the fury in Snape's face even from the distance. »Don't call her a something!« 

They were talking about a girl. _Of course, what else. _

»Lily could never ever care about someone like you, Snape. The sooner you accept that, the better.«

Snape didn't respond anything to that. Instead, he turned around and ran off. He was coming in Tom's direction, so Tom quickly had to hide behind a tree to not get caught spying on them.

Potter and the other Gryffindors Tom didn't recognize laughed again and said some incomprehensible things before they went off as well.

Tom took a look at his watch. It was a few minutes past five. _Shit!_ He didn't know how punctual that Ravenclaw was. He didn't even know whether he was going to show up at all, but if he did Tom didn't want him to have to wait.

When Tom arrived at the Quidditch field, no one was there. At first he was relieved, but he slowly grew more and more worried. The more time passed the more Tom doubted Quirrell would appear.

At twenty past five Tom was about to leave. He was disappointed, but not really surprised. But before he had actually left, a voice caught Tom's attention and made him pause.

»Where are you going?« Tom slowly turned around, searching for the person talking with his eyes. The voice had come from up the tribune. Even though Tom hadn't seen the person yet, he knew it was Quirrell. He had only heard his voice once, but he recognized it immediately.

»I was just about to... since when are you...?« Tom still couldn't see that damn Ravenclaw and was more put off by that than he thought he'd be.

»Show yourself!«, Tom snarled. Quirrell finally stood up from behind the tribune's barrier he'd apparently been hiding behind.

»What do you want?«, he asked demandingly. Tom hadn't expected him to be so confident.

»I need to talk to you«, Tom replied. »Come down here, I don't wanna have to keep shouting.«

Quirrell took his broomstick that had been lying behind him, flew up to Tom and landed smoothly next to him. Tom was freaked our by how planned everything Quirrell did seemed, but he acted calmly.

»For how long have you been up there? And why did you keep me waiting?«  
»Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?«

Tom didn't like this guy's demeanor. He treated Tom like some kind of joke. But that would stop now.

Tom took a step closer to Quirrell. »You listen to me now«, he hissed into his ear. »I don't like the way you talk to me. If you don't stop this right now things will get serious.«

Tom was satisfied seeing Quirrell shiver. He took a step back to look into Quirrell's eyes again.

»Can we talk now?«


	4. Chapter 4

»Why did you thank me in front of everyone in the Great Hall though you've already done it privately?«  
»Like I said, because I wanted to thank you properly, not while laying half conscious in the Hospital Wing.«

Tom didn't know how to respond to that.  
»That's it? No other reason?«

Quirrell nodded. Tom could slap himself for being so suspicious. As a Slytherin he took it for granted that everyone's action had some sort of ulterior motive. But Quirrell was a Ravenclaw and though Tom didn't know him well he didn't seem to be a person who always had an ulterior motive.

»Anything else?« Tom was ripped from his thoughts by Quirrell.

»N-no, that's it.« _Fuck_. He shouldn't let anyone catch him so off-guard, especially not someone from a different House.

»Alright, then I'm leaving now.«  
Quirrell turned around and went up the hill to the castle. Tom watched him until he couldn't see him anymore. He didn't want anyone to see them together or even any close at all.

When Quirrell was out of his sight, Tom was about to go back to the castle as well, but he stumbled over a broomstick before he came any far. Apparently Quirrell had forgotten it when he left a few minutes ago.  
_Very smart Ravenclaw_, Tom thought sarcastically.

He picked up the broom and contemplated what to do next. Searching Quirrell to give it back wasn't an option since Tom didn't want to be seen with him.

Tom tilted his head back and sighed. What had he done to deserve all this bad luck?

Tom eventually decided to take the broomstick to the Slytherin House. He would just keep it for now and tell the others he had found it lying around on the Quidditch field, which was actually the truth. Tom was positive that he'd have the chance to give the broom back to its owner soon.

~~~

Within the next few days everything had gone back to normal. Tom hadn't spoken to Quirrell nor seen him since their meeting at the Quidditch field and he still had his broom. He had hidden it in his closet, which was a safe place for it since there was no reason for anyone to look into it.

~~~

Tom and most Slytherins were congregated in the common room. It was a usual evening, except for one incident: Out of a sudden Snape stormed into the common room. He looked shocked and was breathing very heavily.

»A werewolf... and students... shrieking...« He didn't manage to form a whole sentence. Most people looked at him like he was crazy. He probably was, but Tom was curious nonetheless. If there really was a werewolf at Hogwarts, Tom needed to know about it.

One of the prefects approached Snape and whispered something Tom couldn't hear. But Snape shoved her away and ran up to his dorm, screaming: »This werewolf is gonna kill all of you fools!«

His voice faded as he was disappearing into his room. It was silent for a few seconds in the common room before people started talking and laughing about the scenario they had just witnessed. Lucius appeared next to Tom, a grin on his face.

»What a freak. I don't know how he got into Slytherin.« Tom forced himself to an agreeing nod.

Being hopeful about that was probably moronic, but if there was only the slightest bit of truth behind what Snape had said, Tom wanted to know everything about it. Nothing really interesting had happened in the last 6 years that Tom had been at this school now.

»I'm goin to sleep, I have an important test tomorrow.« Tom hadn't realized Lucius was still standing next to him.  
"Y-yeah, right«, he mumbled in response.

Most Slytherins were going to their dorms, it was pretty late already. But Tom waited in the common room until he was the only one left.

When he was finally alone, Tom quietly approached Snape's dorm. Luckily he didn't share it with anyone; no one wanted to be Snape's roommate.

Tom considered knocking, but he feared it could wake someone else so he decided to just open the door as silently as possible.

Entering the room, he found Snape sitting on his bed, wide awake. But except out for a growled "Fuck off", he didn't show any reaction to Tom invading his room. Tom didn't know what to do, -he'd definitely expected a more aggressive reaction- so he just started saying whatever came to his mind.

»I'm not here to tease you or anything. I believe what you said and I wan-«  
»Beat it, I said!« Snape finally looked at Tom, and he didn't look happy.  
»I don't want your pity, I know you all think I'm crazy!«  
»No, I don't«, Tom replied softly. »I'm not here to pity you either. I wanted to ask you about the werewolf you were talking about earlier.«  
»Why? Are you scared?«  
Tom shook his head. »No, but-«  
»If you really believe me you shouldn't try to find that thing. I was lucky that I got away without getting hurt, but you can't rely on having the same luck.«

Snape lay down in his bed as if he was sleeping. Tom took it as a sign he wanted to be left alone, so he left. He had heard enough for now; especially the last thing. All he needed was luck. And what kind of wizard would he be if he didn't know how to get that?


	5. Chapter 5

Tom was in the school's library for the first time since he attended Hogwarts. He needed to find out how to brew a luck potion. If he at least knew its name! Wasn't it something like "felix"?

But Tom didn't want to ask his Potions Professor or a student who was smart enough to know so they wouldn't suspect anything. That's why he had to look through all the books about potions to find out the name of that damn potion and how to brew it.

»Looking for something in particular, Riddle?« Tom turned around hectically when he heard someone say his name. He had been buried in the books so deeply that he had utterly disregarded his surroundings. The person he was facing now was no one else than Quirrell.

Tom narrowed his eyes. »Why do you care?«  
»You look quite lost. I've never seen you in here before, have you ever even read a book?«  
Tom stood up from his chair and looked threateningly at Quirrell.

»I'm very capable of finding what I'm looking for, thanks for asking«, he spat. Quirrell put his hands up in defense.  
»And I don't doubt that. It's just... it could take a while. You've been sitting here for two hours now and it doesn't look like you've had any success so far.«

Realizing that his appearance didn't seem to intimidate Quirrell, Tom relaxed. Also Quirrell was right about everything he had just said, and although Tom didn't like that, he really could use a little help.

Tom denoted Quirrell with a hand sign to sit down in front of him. He did so and Tom leaned over the table to whisper to Quirrell: »I need a luck potion.«

He sat back and looked expectantly at Quirrell. Quirrell was silent for a short amount of time. He just looked at Tom until he eventually said: »Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I'm gonna tell someone? You could get into real trouble.«

Tom definitively hadn't expected that. He opened his mouth and slowly said: »I can give you something in exchange if you don't tell anyone.«

»So you're trying to blackmail me?«

Tom sighed. »No, I'm offering you a deal.«

Quirrell narrowed his eyes. »What do you think could you give me that I need?«

»I don't know. Tell me.«

Quirrell relaxed and smiled slightly. »I'm pretty fine. Maybe if you tell me what you need the potion for I can help you.«

»And why on earth should I trust you to keep the secret?«

Quirrell stood up while speaking. »I don't know. But there won't be a secret to keep if you don't tell me.«

»Wait«, Tom said before Quirrell could leave him alone at the table. »Let's go somewhere more private to talk about this.«

Quirrell sat back down. »No. If we hide somewhere and someone finds us we'll only look suspicious. But no one will suspect two students talking in the library.«

Tom didn't want to admit it, but Quirrell was right again. _Damn Ravenclaw._

In a lowered voice Tom told Quirrell about the incident with Snape in the Slytherin common room and that Tom was determined to find that werewolf Snape had mentioned.

»That is what you need the luck potion for? You must be really bored.«

»So are you helping me or not?«

»I promised it, I guess. You'll get the potion. Meet me here in one week. And by the way, it's called Felix Felicis.«

Quirrell eventually left, and this time there was no reason for Tom to stop him. He was gonna get what he wanted. He just hoped that Quirrell really wouldn't tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom in fact wasn't the brightest person, so that one week was a fairly short time for such a powerful potion like _Felix Felicis_ to brew didn't occur to him at all. He was anyways far too excited to care about any suspicions that Ravenclaw could make him have.

When the luck potion was handed to him by Quirrell, Tom immediately used it the same day. He snuck out of his dorm after curfew when most people were asleep.

He remembered Snape mentioning something "shrieking" when he had told the entire Slytherin common room about the werewolf. Tom's instinct -though it was actually the potion- told him that he only could've been talking about the Shrieking Shack. Tom didn't know anything about it except for the fact that it exists.

His feet led Tom to the Whomping Willow. He was confused and a little scared, but he kept telling himself that nothing could happen to him. The tree looked so calm and harmless from the distance, but Tom knew exactly what was gonna happen if he came too close.

Tom was still hesitating when voices caught his attention. He didn't recognize them nor could he understand what they were saying. But he eventually could see the people talking. It was four of them. They were approaching the Whomping Willow and Tom subconsciously hold his breath in.

But then something he hadn't expected at all happened: One of the guys suddenly disappeared. But he didn't just disappear like he had disapparated. It looked like he had shrunk to some tiny version of himself.

Tom wasn't exactly sure what was happening next, because all he could see was the Whomping Willow moving but not hitting anyone, and then it suddenly froze. The other guys entered some hole that was at the stump of the tree.

Tom waited a few minutes before following them. But when he tried to get to that hole, the Whomping Willow immediately attacked him. It was pure luck that Tom didn't get hit dangerously. He somehow managed to evade all the tree's blows. The Felix Felicis certainly had paid off already.

Tom reached the hole at the stump unharmed and slipped into it. He followed the dark tunnel that was ahead of him but stopped abruptly when he heard screaming. It sent a shiver down his spine. These screams sounded awful in a way Tom couldn't explain. They in any sort didn't sound... human.

Tom took a deep breath and kept on walking. The noises got louder with every step he took. Eventually Tom reached the end of the tunnel. For a second he could see a black creature, before it disappeared out of his view again.

Tom gulped. He didn't dare doing another step. But before he had time to overthink what to do next, he was knocked over by another, even bigger creature. Tom shrieked, but couldn't move, even though he wanted to. He didn't know whether it was because of the shock or because of the creature that had tackled him.

He was certain this was his end, or at least the end of his consciousness, but suddenly the weight disappeared from him and Tom was once again unharmed.

»What...? Who...?« This was the first sentence Tom had produced this evening and it wasn't his wisest words. But he wasn't really to blame; a graceful deer was out of a sudden standing over Tom and looking down at him.

The deer suddenly looked up and stared at something behind Tom, before it took a leap and jumped over him. The next thing that happened was Tom feeling a sharp pain in his arm and he was dragged into the room that was lingering right in front of him but he hadn't dared to enter.

The deer and the dog -which Tom realized now the black animal was- that had dragged him were now fighting a big grey animal. Tom gasped when it dawned on him what that animal was: A werewolf!


End file.
